


Perfectly Imperfect

by selachophobia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, I do what I want, M/M, Snape deserves love dammit!, Young Snape, boylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selachophobia/pseuds/selachophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SS/OC The new student, Constantine, meets Severus in their sixth year at Hogwarts. He is intrigued by the puzzle that is Severus. A moment in an alcove in the castle is the opportunity for these two boys to find friendship, as well as love, in each other. They may be imperfect individually, but together they are perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3! I have been writing on FanFiction for a million years, so I finally decided to post my stories on here too. I am kind of working backwards by posting my latest story first on here, but it was my first HP boy love fic and it is super cute! I LOVE young Snape in school :) Oh, and I am super cheesy. Enjoy!

There was something very intriguing about the boy Constantine had been watching curiously since he got onto the train. He had not said a word or even looked up from his book in their shared compartment. Con did not even think the other boy realized that he had been sitting across from him the whole way there. He tried hard _not_ to be stalker-like, but he could not keep his eyes from sliding back to _him_.

It was his first year at Hogwarts, but technically he was a sixth year. His parents had been teaching him all about magic at home, but they realized that they could not offer him all of what a wizarding school could. Con was not exactly excited to have to be away from home for so long, but he hoped to at least make a friend or two to make the transition better. He worried about being the new kid at a new school at sixteen. If most of the kids had been together since they started at Hogwarts, then their groups would already be formed and they may not be willing to let in a new person.

_Man, I hate social politics_ , he thought with a sigh.

Then followed the other students onto the carriages and into the school's dining hall. Con tried his hardest not to show just how amazed he was with the magnificence of his new surroundings. He had to be sorted into a house, which meant having to be in front of all of those other people, being watched. With his face as blank as possible, he was placed in Ravenclaw and was pointed to their table.

Since he was sat at the middle of the table, he could look around at all the other tables. At the end of the furthest table was the dark-haired Slytherin from the train. His long hair fell into his face, but he did nothing to push it back. It was almost annoying that Con could never see the other boy's eyes, or face, really. He was becoming a sort of puzzle to him—and that was really quite exciting.

Con briefly smirked as the other boy could clearly sense someone's eyes on him and lifted his head to glare around him. Before their eyes could meet, Con quickly went back to eating and listening to the others discuss their summer vacations.

* * *

Mystery Boy continued to provide entertainment for the lonely Ravenclaw. Over the first few weeks, Con would see the other slink past in the hallways at odd times, and even shared one class with him. The Slytherin was named Severus and he was not exactly popular with the others it seemed. An idiotic thought kept popping up in his head that they should be friends just so that they could both have someone else to talk to. But he realized that just because he did not want to be completely alone, did not mean that Severus was unhappy with only himself for company.

It would certainly be easier if the other boy would just give him a sign that he could approach him. But then perhaps the mystery surrounding the Slytherin would be gone and there would no longer be anything to keep his interest.

Con got his chance on a random day of exploring the castle, close to the winter break. The castle was almost as cold as it was outside, just minus the wind, so he had cast a warming charm on his robes and took the moving stairs to wherever the path took him. He could spend the whole day finding new shortcuts to classes or just to random rooms, but he could never bring himself to skip class or not study every night. He had not really bonded with his roommates, so he found nooks and crannies to play with spells or do whatever he wanted to.

In his newest find, a hidden alcove by the Arithmancy classroom, he had a perfect view of the hallway up until it turned off to the side. When a bunch of students were let out of class, he watched as Severus tried to hide amongst the others in the back of the group. Con saw the two boys run up and smirk at each other before harshly shoving Severus to the stone floor. He only grunted, but even Con grimaced when he heard the bones clank against the ground. Severus must have been even scrawnier than he looked. Although, he appeared to have a high threshold for pain, since it hardly reacted.

The Slytherin stood up with surprising grace and whirled about with his wand pointed at the other boys. Con could finally see a bit more of his face, since his hair fell away as his large nose tilted up with a sneer at the boy with glasses.

He was not sure what was said exactly, but the conversation was anything but friendly. After a moment of debate, Con decided it would benefit Severus to have someone behind him if the fight got any more serious, and also finally earn him a friend. But he was not certain of anyone's reactions, by any means. So he would have to get out of his comfort zone and put himself out there— _literally_.

Without a word, he stepped out of the alcove, appearing as though he had walked out of thin air to the others. Severus did not see him, but must have felt his presence at least, since he tensed his shoulders and gripped his wand harder. The two boys were cautiously watching Con, but did not make a move to hex him yet. He lifted his wand to the other boy with wild black hair. They must have lost their nerve since they quickly threw a spell at them as a distraction while they ran off.

Con was not sure whether or not he should say something, or simply walk away as if nothing had happened. But he finally had an opportunity to interact with Mystery Boy, so he decided to attempt at conversation.

"Who were those guys, anyway?"

Severus finally looked at him with a calculating stare. Con almost gasped as his eyes met the very hard, very black eyes of the Slytherin. Those eyes threatened all kinds of unpleasant things… yet there was something to be said about that fierce passion. It actually made his stomach clench with some kind of thrilling emotional response.

"Why are you following me?"

Con barely kept himself from blushing as he realized that the other boy knew he had been watching him all of this time. He (sort of) calmly replied, "I was in the alcove when I saw you fall." As soon as he said it, he looked down at Severus' hands to see if they were scraped badly. But the dark boy just hid them in the folds of his robes and glared at him.

"You must be injured. I _heard_ your knees hit the stones. Shouldn't you go to the hospital wing and see Miss P-"

He interrupted, "It's _Madam_ Pomfrey. And no, I don't need anyone's help, so just go back to your little hideaway, kid."

Con's chest puffed with indignation. He scoffed, " _Kid?_ I'm the same year as you, you git. Maybe if you would look up every once and a while, you would know that we share a class."

He had not planned on insulting his prospective friend, but it seemed to be possible that Severus would respond better to him _not_ trying to be friendly. More vinegar, less honey, if you will.

The Slytherin actually rolled his eyes and slid his wand back up his sleeve. Then he said, "I am aware that we share a class. You have been practically burning a hole into my back as you stare at me in class. And let us not forget the stalking-in-the-hallways part."

"I do not _stalk_ you! I know nothing about you, so it has all been merely _unfortunate_ coincidence." _Well, that's not entirely true, is it?_ he thought to himself with a bit of embarrassment.

After a few beats of silent contemplation from both boys, Severus asked him who he was.

He hesitated, wondering if this was going in the right direction finally. "I'm Constantine. I don't mind being called Con though."

When he was about to ask him his name, even though he already knew, the dark boy reluctantly told him, "Severus. I _do_ mind being called Sev, so do not give me a nickname unless you wish to be hexed violently and painfully."

His black eyes drilled into Con's blue ones. Instead of being intimidated, he grinned at the Slytherin and stuck his hand out. Severus briefly forgot about his wounds, since he pulled away with a hiss at the contact.

Con gently, but firmly, held onto Severus' wrist to examine the scrapes. He tried to pull away when the brunette grabbed the other one. Con quickly did all of the first aid spells he knew, finishing off with the linen strips winding themselves around his hands and tying themselves off with a flourish.

Severus glanced at the other boy when he was done staring at his healed and bandaged hands. He raised a brow and waited for Con to let go.

When he hesitated, he could not stop the blush this time and finally dropped Severus' wrists. He coughed and tried to hide his face by turning away. "Well, you must be late for class or something by now, so… See you around, Severus." With a small wave, Con ran for the nearest shortcut he knew to his room.

Severus actually had a very tiny, miniscule smile on his face for a second as he watched the boy slip around the corner. Only for a second… _but still_.

* * *

 

In their seventh year, Con and Severus were officially dating. Not that the Slytherin enjoyed people staring at their joined hands, but a part of him was secretly pleased that everyone knew that he was actually in a relationship. Not even Potter or his gang could destroy that. Con had been practically obsessed with him from the start. Severus had nothing to worry about.

_It is definitely the healthiest relationship I have ever had in my life_ , he thought with a mental roll of his eyes.

Con showed him all of the hidden nooks around the castle. The shortcuts helped him to avoid _certain people_ who might try to corner him. But those alcoves also served to provide privacy for the couple.

Severus could remember the first time he kissed the Ravenclaw. They had been exchanging some of their favorite books, when Con had looked over at him with the brightest smile he had ever had directed towards him, for sure. Severus was confident in his feelings, so he knew the other boy would encourage any and all romance. He just barely touched Con's chin with a fingertip and leaned forward. The brunette reached up to brush his hair behind his ear, which made Severus pause. He certainly was not used to having his face on full view like that. But when Con tilted his head with a grin as his eyes roamed his face, Severus persevered and softly kissed him, just once. And then when he pulled away, the Ravenclaw held onto his robes to pull him back in.

Things had progressed over the year and even Severus admitted his love for Constantine. With such a strong bond, neither boys had any doubt that they would end up together. The term "soulmate" was too outlandish for a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. But in essence, that is what they were.

They were partners, companions. Matched, unified. Perfectly imperfect.


End file.
